Child we never knew
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Karen is a small child who had no love. But she teams up with Tiana and Naveen when the 3 turn to frogs. COuld Karen get the things loved kids get? At the ending I stink at arguments XDD
1. Chapter 1

Karen laid down on the ground, asleep. A loud ship honk woke her up. She looked around the side of the building and saw a ship coming into a harbor. Photographers came around flashing cameras. Karen remembered that Prince Naveen was coming to New Orleans. Down the street, she could see a waitress cleaning plates of a table. Karen yawned and stretched. She got up walked toward Main Street. While walking she could hear a Ukulele being played toward Main Street. She walked toward the noise and realized it was Prince Naveen. The girls were all swooning over him. Karen rolled her eyes and walked away. Suddenly, she heard a crash and realized some ones head got stuck in a instrument. Naveen got him out. Suddenly, Karen saw wlak toward them. Then he started to talk to them, then lead them away. 'This isn't good' she thought. She secretly followed them to Faciliers building.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen was freaking out. 1st, she followed Naveen and the other guy. 2nd, she watched in horror as Naveen got turned into a frog. 3rd, She had no idea how, but Facilier knew she was in THERE with them even though she was hidden. Her and Naveen were in Jars. "It can't end like this! IT CAN'T!!!" she was screaming. "Will you relax?!" snapped Naveen "I'm thinking" "Yeah, thinking that we are going to _die _in these roomless jars?!" Karen grouched. Naveen then smiled. He then pretended to be suffocating. He was on his back, pretending to die. "What are you doing?" Karen groaned. Finally, Lawrence, who had the voodoo thing on him opened the door and loosened Naveens lid. When Lawrence closed the door. Naveen grinned and pushed the lid off. After getting out, he loosened Karens lid off. Finally, being sure the were the only ones in the room, they escaped. The music was playing dully, since it was a ball. Naveen and Karen went beside the bushes and made sure they weren't seen. "Now, stay here! And I'll get someone" Naveen told Karen, getting her and hiding her in the bushed. Then he left. Karen sat there and sighed. He was gonna ditch her, just like _they _did.

Karen sat there for like 14 minutes. Then finally, something happened. The music went to rock. She peeked out of the bushes and saw a girl wearing a pink dress screaming. "ESTELLA!!!!" Shouted a man in a greek god suit "GET THEM FROGS!" Frogs?!?! Karen finally heard a familiar voice say "RUN!" then an unfamiliar voice shout back "I can't run! I'm a frog!" "Then hop!" Karen saw Naveen and another frog with him. Karen decided to do something stupid. She ran out from the bushes to get to Naveen. "Get up here!" Shouted Naveen. Karen took a leap on a nearby table. Naveen helped her up and they ran. Suddenly, a giraffe head got on all 3 of them while the dog chased them. "I can't see!" shouted the female frog "ME NEITHER!" Shouted Naveen and Karen. They ran and finally go the head off. They got tangled in Balloon strings. "Stella! It's me! TIANA!" shouted the female frog "Tiana??" asked the dog as it fell. "Stella! A dog…just talked to me…" Tiana kept muttering. "You know, if you're going to let every little thing bother you, then it's going to be a VERY long night!" Naveen said to her. Karen sighed. With these two, it was going to be a _long _night.


	3. Chapter 3

"VOODOO!?!" shouted Tiana at Naveen "You mean all this happened because you were messing with the shadow man?!" "He was very charismatic!" snapped Naveen. Karen and Tiana groaned. "Serves me right for wishing on stars" Tiana muttered. After a few seconds, Tiana and Naveen began arguing. One reason. Naveen kissed a waitress, _Not_ a princess. Karen new something bad was gonna happen. Sure enough, _Pop!!!_ The balloons got hit by branches and popped. The 3 frogs fell down screaming. Tiana got saved by cobwebs, but Naveen and Karen hit her. "You said, you were fabulously WEALTHY!!" grouched tiana. "No, my parents are fabulously wealthy. But they cut me off, for being a…LEECH!!!!! LEECH!!!!" Navveen screamed. Tiana grabbed the leech and pulled it off of him. A big fish ate the leech and the 3 ran off, only to incounter a crane. Finally, they landed on a hard object. "Okay, once you marry her, you are going to get me my restaurant,right?" Tiana said to Naveen. "Woah,woah hold on. I made that promise to a beautiful princess. NOT a cranky wiat…..Why are those logs moving" Naveen said. Logs were moving toward the 3 but Karen saw eyes on them. "Those aren't logs" Tiana said. Suddenly the object they wre on moved. "I call dibs on the big one!" Said the alligator. All the gators leaped at the frogs. Tiana grabbed Karen and went under water.

Finally, Tiana and Karen got into a dead tree and looked out the big hole. The gators were furious. They couldn't find them. "Psssssst!" said a voice. Karen looked down and saw Naveen clinging on to the tree "Lower the vine!" "Find your own tree!" Tiana snapped. The gators saw Naveen and started toward him. "Okay! Once I marry charlotte, I shall get you your restaurant!" Naveen Promised. Karen lowered the vine and Naveen crawled up. "You can hop, but you can't hide!!" growled one. "WE got ALL night!!" said another. "Well, waitress. Guess we're going to be here a while..so we may as well get..comfortable" Karen saw Tianapunch Naveen in the side. "Keep your slimey self away from me!" She barked "I told you, it is not slime! It is MUCAS!!" Naveen snapped.

Karen couldn't sleep that night. She was kinda comfortable, but she just couldn't sleep. After a while the gators left saying "Forget it. Their not coming out". Karen looked at Naveen and Tiana. They were comfortable. Even though they were sleeping in a log. Karen sighed. This was a long night.

Tiana woke up early. She yawned and looked out he hole. It was starting to be a sunny day. She got up to make a raft, but something caught her eye. She looked at the spot Naveen slept at. Navee was sitting up and he had his arm around Karen. Karen had her head on Naveen and they both were asleep. Tiana just smiled and walked out of the tree.


	4. Bad Dream

"OW!!!" Naveen shouted as a acorn hit his head. Karen woke up. "Rise and shine, sleeping Beauty's!! Gators are gone!!" came Tiana's voice. Karen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What??" she muttered. Naveen looked out of the hole in the tree. "We got to get back to New Orleans and fix this mess YOU got us into" Tiana snapped at Naveen when Karen and Naveen jumped onto the raft. "I am not the one running around with a foney-Baloney tiara." Naveen said grabbing a stick with a web. He started playing with it like a Ukulele. Tiana and Karen were rowing the raft. Karen turned on Naveen "We could use a little _help_" Karen grouched. Naveen looked at Tiana and Karen. "Oh" he said "I will play alittle louder" He started playing his Ukulele louder.

Karen groaned. "How about alittle less playing, and-"Tiana started but gasped. Karen looked confused behind Naveen and saw a Alligator. She was the first to scream. Naveen looked behind him and all three frogs ran to each other in fright. "I know that tune!!" said the Gator "Tipper-mount blues!!!"

Meeting Luis changed the day. Well, it took about 2 minutes to let Karen relax and it took about 1 minute for her to stop screaming.

Riding on the Gator was really relaxing. Luis, Tiana and Naveen were talking about what would happen when they would be human. Luis was asking Tiana about her restaurant.

"Gumbo, It's gonna have it all!" Tiana said. Karen smiled. She had Gumbo before, but it really wasn't for her. "You two are making me so very hungry" Naveen said. A few flies flew by them.

Karen and Naveen's tongue flew out to catch them. "Interesting" Naveen muttered. Naveen dove into the water. "What are you doing??" Karen asked. "Shhh, the food is going away" Naveen whispered. He shot his tongue at the flies, but missed. "This is harder than it looks!" He said. He shot his tongue at them again, but got his tongue wound around a stick.

Karen and Tiana snickered. Suddenly, a firefly flew past the two. Tiana's tongue went crazy. She couldn't control her tongue. Tiana's tongue shot out of her mouth. Karen and Luis couldn't find them so they looked for Tiana and Naveen. "Where could they be?" Karen asked.

"Who knows?" Luis said "Maybe they found food" They both peeked through the tall grass. "Have ya'll found anything to eat yet, I'm-Oh My…" Luis said. Karen got confused. "Wha-Oh my.." she said peeking through the grass. Tiana and NAveen's tongue somehow got tied together. Karen's face turned red and quickly turned around to giggle in peace. Luis grabbed the two and told them he got it covered. After about 6 seconds he said "How's That?" Karen turned around to look at Naveen and Tiana.

Her face got redder and it was kind of impossible to hold the giggles. "You know what this needs? A sharp Stick!!! Be right back!" Luis said, leaving.

Karen uncovered her mouth "You know, you both look cute that way" she joked. That got the tangled frogs upset.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Tiana snapped at Naveen

"My fault, my fault, why you" Naveen snapped.

Pretty soon, they got to arguing again. Suddenly, the firefly they tried to eat came over. "OoooH Looky here!!! Ooh, Girl. I guess ou and your boyfriend got alittle carried away, am I right?" The firefly asked. Karen's face got red again as Tiana and Naveen started saying

"Uh-Uh!! He's not my boyfriend!!"

"I am the Prince of Maldonia!!!"

The firefly ignored them. He got his light on and got Tiana and Naveen untangled. Finally, he told the frogs his name was Ray, and that they were going the wrong direction to Mama Odie's. Tiana finally scolded Luis when he got back with a sharp stick.

Being taken in the right direction of Mama Odie's was really good. Ray's family started talking to Naveen, Tiana, Karen and Luis. Karen layed on Luis's back staring at the sky filled with stars. Naveen and Tiana were on Luis's head talking with Ray.

Karen stared at the stars, really tired. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. But the sleep wasn't what she expected.

_Karen's dream:_

"_Friends!! I know I've been talking too deep top you for so long, but it seems our froggy prince and froggy rat got lost. And I need your assistants to get them back." _

_The Statue heads glared at Facilier._

_Facilier laughed. "I hear you! What's in it for ya'll? Well,Once I dispose of Big Daddy LaBouff, and I'M running this town!! I'll have the city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand"_

_He opened his hand and a litte picture of New Orleans in his palm. "And you will have all the weepy souls, your dark little hearts desire" Facilier blowed the picture like it was dust. The souls went to the statue heads. The statue's grinned with delight. "Ya'll love that don't ya?" Facilier asked. "So, we got ourselves a deal?"_

_The statues looked at each other with grins. Finally, the big one opened it's mouth and a lot of dark shadow's appeared on the walls. "NOW we're cooking! We gonna hunt ourselves frogs!!! Search everywhere!! The Bayou, the quarter, I need them alive! I need the pricne's blood pumping!" then Facilier said "For now, unlike that girl"_

_He made his cane hit the ground and said "Alle!" The shadows quickly rna out of the building._

_The shadow's coated the town. A few swam over the ocean to go look for two frogs._

Karen's eyes snapped open. It was quiet for a while before hearing, "Karen? You okay back there?" Karen yelped with surprise and turned aroung to see it was Tiana. "huh? Oh, yea I'm okay" Karen muttered. "Just had alittle bad dream" She sighed. Tiana smiled at her and patted Karen's head for a minute and went back to talk to Ray. Karen sighed and layed back down. Nothing bad was gonna happen in a while, Right?

**Oooohhhh, Cliff Hanga!!**

**Pikachu: You all this a cliffhanger?!**

**Me: Yes I do!!! **

**Pikachu: Uh, okay 0__0 **

**Me: Staring isn't kind Pikachu. I swear, Fred is WAY funnier thatn you!**

**Pika: No he isn't!!!!**

**Me: Oh, yea!? His vids get WAY more reviews than yours! Oh wait, you HAVE NO Account!!**

**Pikachu:I'm so happy..**


	5. Chapter 5

After about a few minutes, they finally reached land to walk to Mama Odies. "Are we there yet?" Karen asked. "Nope" Tiana said.

They came to a pricker bush which Luis, apparently, got a pricker on his finger, screaming he was dying.

"You know waitress, I think I finally know what's wrong with you" Naveen said.

"_Have _you now?!" Tiana snapped.

"You do not know how to have fun" Naveen said, A-Matter-of-factly.

Karen smiled. "Really? I think I know what your problem is too!" Tiana said, pretending to be excited. "I'm too wonderful?" Naveen said. Karen snickered.

After a few seconds, Tiana said to Naveen that she had been working two jobs her WHOLE life, while HE had been sucking on a silver spoon and chasing Chamber maids around his ivory tower. Naveen stared at her "Actually, It's polished Marble" he muttered. He looked up and threw Karen into a nearby Bush, which was close because a net swooped him up. "OOH I GOT ME ONE BOYS!!! You get that little one over there!" A frog hunter said.

Karen silently and quickly crawled to Luis and ray. Ray was getting the Pricker out of Luis's finger. Karen had NO idea what got Naveen when Luis suddenly shouted "HUNTERS WITH GUNS!!!" He launched himself into the bush, only to get more presents. Karen said "Oh, gosh" Ray looked at the hunters boat and shot toward them. Karen hid herself in the bushes. "Please be okay, please be okay" she muttered. Suddenly, she heard banging and shouts. She peeked out to see Tiana and Naveen messing with the hunters. Suddenly, after a few minutes silents and Tiana's voice heard, the hunters rush their boat to land.

Karen snickered. Luis had Ray in his hands, who seemed to have taken a swim. "You alright there, little bug?" Luis asked. Tiana and Naveen came back, talking. Karen sighed in relief. Tiana came to her and said "Are you okay?" Karen quickly nodded. Naveen bushed her in a bush, what do you expect?

When Tiana went to Luis and Ray, which Ray was picking a whole lot of prickers off of. Naveen went to Karen and said "Are you sure your okay?" Karen nodded again. Naveen gave her a 'Yeah, Right' look. "Ok, fine! You pushed me in a bush!" Karen said. Naveen smiled and joined Tiana.

"How 'bout some swamp Gumbo?" Tiana asked. "Sounds delicious." Naveen said. HE got a leaf for a napkin. Tiana quickly went to him and told him to mince the mushrooms. Karen went to Naveen and said "Here." She showed Naveen how to mince mushrooms carefully. Naveen got the idea, but reaked at it.

Tiana showed him how to cut them up fast. After a bit of talking, Naveen said finally, "Until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly, I realize." He put his head on his hand, disappointed "I don't know how to do anything". Karen froze. Something was starting to bug her when Naveen said ""Until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly, I realize, I don't know how to do anything". She remembered shouting something, when something happed. She couldn't quite figure it out. Words started talking in her mind.

_Hey, you forgot me!!!!_

_You ruined our celebration!!!_

"Karen?" a voice said. Karen shook her head. Naveen gave her a confused look. "You okay?" Karen quickly gave him a nod.

* * * *

Karen was disappointed Naveen and Tiana didn't kiss. They had that look which meant they wanted to, but something held them back. Karen sighed. She thought she heard a snap. She looked at the ground to see if there was anything. A black, shadow hand grabbed her. Karen screamed as she fell and the thing dragged her.

She slid by Naveen. "NAVEEN!!!" She screamed. Naveen started to say something when another thing grabbed him "TIANA!!!" they both shouted. "NAVEEN!!!!" Tiana shouted running after them. Luis and Ray gasped and ran after them. "KAREN!! NAVEEN!!!" They all shouted. Naveen grabbed a log and held on. "OW!!!" Karen shouted as her arm scraped the floor.

Suddenly, a fireball shot at the ghost figures that were holding the two frogs. Naveen and Karen poked their heads out of the water. Karen was shaking and clutching her arm. Naveen grabbed her and held her close. The only time he did that was with his little 6 ½ brother. Karen was still shaking, despite that Naveen was giving her heat from his body. "He he" said the figure "Not bad for a 197 year old blind lady!!" Mama Odie blew the steam off of her stick.

"Now which one of you Naughty dearies been messing with the shadow man?" she demanded. Karen felt Naveen give a little nervous grin.

* * * *

Karen was glad that Mama Odie was leading them to her house. Naveen still wasn't letting her go, even though they were all safe.

Karen managed to get the cut to stop bleeding, but it was still red alittle. When they got to Mama Odie's, Naveen really didn't let Karen go because she couldn't hop right, so Naveen would have to carry her.

"We're so glad we found you Mama Odie. Ray and Luis have been telling us about you, and we…" Tiana started, but stopped because two glasses with eyes and teeth grinned at them. "JU-JU!!!!" Mama shouted. A snake came out of nowhere.

"Mama Odie.." Tiana started, but Mama Odie pointed at Karen and said "Ju-Ju". Ju-Ju grabbed a box of bandages, grabbed Karen and made her stand up, and put Band-Aide's on her cut. "That's better" Mama said.

"Good to see ya again, Ray. How's your grandma?" Mama Odie asked Ray.

* * * *

"COME ON COME ON COME ON!!" Mama said, pushing Luis out the door. "WAIT!!! I gotta better idea" Luis said.

Swimming to the thing that Luis said was his idea took a few hours to reach, since they were somewhere in the bayou, far from civilization. It was still night alittle, but dawn was growing. Luis swam while the three frogs were on his back, and Ray was flying, following them. Naveen was staring at the sky, the stars and Evangeline sparkling. Naveen looked at Karen and Tiana, who were sleeping with smiled on their faces.

Naveen smiled at them and stared at the sky some more. Finally, he closed his eyes and slept.

_Naveen's dream YAY!:_

_A family was in the park. Naveen was sitting on the fence, still in frog form. He looked at the children who were playing on the playground. Grown-ups were putting up a little Piñata, which was colorful. A little Calendar was on the table. A date was circled with red marker. Naveen hopped to the Table. The Calendar date that was circled said:__** Mardi-Grad. **_

_Naveen stared at the kids who were throwing little baseballs to each other to catch. Naveen's eyes looked at the playground to see a kid not participating in the games. He hopped to the playground. A little girl with bright blue eyes was sitting there, staring at the kids. _

_Naveen wanted to ask her why she wasn't with them, but he realized she probably couldn't hear him. A boy about 9 year came over. "Hey, their doing the Piñata, you better get your but over there, or else I'm going to make you" he left. The girl, who probably was about 6, sighed. Naveen glared after the boy. The girl got up and walked to the picnic tables. Naveen hopped on her shoulder, to catch up with her._

_The girl finally sat down at a table. A little girl, about 5 years, stood up. She had a little Tiara on her head. "My mommy bought me this little Tiara because she said I looked like the Princess of Mardi-Grad" she bragged. _

_A few girls went to her and started talking to her._

"_Don't get fingerprints. You might make it stop shining"_

"_Ooh, it's very Pretty"_

"_How much was it?"_

_Naveen looked at the 6 year old,. Her blue eyes had sadness in them. Naveen tried to pat her shoulder, but he was worried his hand was going to go through her shoulders, like a ghost. His Hand made contact with her shoulder, except it didn't go through. It was solid. She didn't seem to feel anything._

_Finallly, a woman shouted "Time for the Marde- grad Piñata!!!" The kids cheered and ran to the Piñata. The girl walked slowly to the Piñata and watched, amused. The little 5 year old girl with the Tiara pushed her aside, which nearly made Naveen fall of her shoulder. "It's MY turn to hit the Piñata." she snapped. The girl stared at her._

_The little girl with the Tiara got the bat from her mother, who had blond hair, and put the Blindfold over her eyes. She aimed it and took a swing at the Piñata. She missed. The girl Naveen was with was behind her, but she kept a distance to give her room to swing._

_Suddenly, the boy that was on the playground pushed the girl. _

_Naveen hopped of her shoulders as he pushed her. She hit the girl accidently. The girl with the bat hit her arm and started crying hysterically. The girls that complimented her Tiara glared at the girl with the blue eyes. The girl quickly got up, embarrassed and confused. The mother of the girl crying walked over to Karen and her daughter. She gently picked the crying hirl up, but roughly grabbed the other girl. _

_She took them to a picnic table.  
"Mommy, I am so embarrassed, I KNOW she did it on purpose."_

"_I'm Sorry!! I'm Sorry, Aunt Marrie, I'm so sorry! I was standing there, and Rubert…"_

"_Really, you blame your brother for everything!!"_

_The little girl glared at the older girl._

_Aunt Marrie sighed. "Look, I don't want any excuses. The Piñata is still up, you stopped crying, and your alright." She patted her daughter on the back. "Now go on out there, and give that Piñata a Mardi-Grad Princess swing" she said, encouraging her daughter._

_The girl fixed her tiara on her head and ran to the others, leaving the aunt with the girl._

_The Aunt looked at the girl, who was staring at her with helpless blue eyes._

"_I think your finished for today. You can wait at the playground to go home." The aunt left the girl. Naveen could see tears coming in the girls eyes. Naveen glared at the Aunt._

_The girl slowly turned around and walked to the playground._

Naveen shot up. He looked to see if he could see the girl, but he didn't see a human insight. "Naveen, you okay?" A female voice said. Tiana was looking at him. The sun was coming up. "Huh? Oh, yea." Naveen said. Tiana smiled at him and layed back down. Karen was fidgeting in her sleep. The air was cold. Naveen sighed and picked Karen up.

She smiled as she got picked up. She snuggled into Naveen's chest. Naveen smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. He suddenly fell asleep.

**AWWWWWW. This is so cute. I'd draw this, but I have no idea how to do it. LOL.**

**And I wrote this all in one day!! YAY ME!!!**

***Claps hands and jumps up and down***

**Please review!!**

**Remember, if any of you got ideas, PM me!!**

**I got the "I think your finished for today" from a movie called Alice, Upside down, based on the Alice book series.**


	6. frognapped

Karen woke up when the sun was coming up. Ray and Louis were still awake. Karen got up, careful not to wake Naveen, and sat on Louis's head. "You awake, Miss. Karen?" Louis asked. Karen muttered something which meant "Yes". "Well _Sher,_ you can keep sleeping" Ray ssaid. Karen shook her head no, "I'm fully awake." Finally, she said "Ray? How did you meet Evangeline?" Ray thought for a minute and smiled, "It was like the other day. I can remember it clearly."

_How Ray Met Evangeline. By ME!!!_

_I was alone one night, flying around. But then I heard a sad noise. I looked up, and there she was. Glowing brightly in the sky, yet she looked depressed. _

_So I said, "You alright, Sher?" She answered saying she wasn't happy. She was lonely out in the sky. So, I stayed and talked to her. Every night I promised to visit her. Me and Her soon fell in love with eachother. _

"Woah" Karen muttered. Louis too seemed amused.

"So, how your parents, sher?" Rasy asked. Karen sighed, "I have no idea. Probably babying that boy they call a son." Ray gave her a confused look. "But, their right there!" ray said pointing at Naveen and Tiana. "What? No!" Karen laughed "Their not my parents!!" Ray smiled "How dumb of me!" he said finally.

* * *

Getting to the ship was easy. Trying not to be found by hunters was hard. "They got guns!!" Louis said. 3 shadows were coming around the corner.

Tiana and Naveen both grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her with them behind a pole. The shadow's ended up turning out to be human's in animal costumes.

They thought Louis was a person dressed up in a gator costume so Louis go to play Jazz with them with no guns pointed.

Tiana and Naveen were clutching eachother, with Karen in the middle of them. They let go in embarrassment.

Tiana, Ray and Karen went to go see Louis play while Naveen stayed behind.

A few hours later, night was coming in. Karen, tired again, yawned. "You ok?" Tiana asked. Karen nodded. "You have lines under your eyes. Your going to sleep" Tiana said.

Karen felt her pick her up and take her somewhere. Tiana put her on some rags and put her there to sleep. After a few minutes after Tiana left, Karen sneakily got up and looked for Naveen. She saw him but Tiana was with him. Karen snuck after them.

It turned out that it was a date. Karen hid behind a bucket and watched them. So far, it wasn't going well.

"You know you are practically one of the guys!!" Naveen said.

Karen thought Tiana saw her alittle because she looked behind Naveen. "no, no! You are not a guy! Let me begin again!!!" Naveen said.

Karen watched the date for a while. She saw that Naveen was trying to propose.

Karen watched for a while. She started daydreaming. She leaned agains the bucket, daydreaming still. But some words got her out of it, "I'll..uh.. go round up Karen and the Boys" Naveen said.

Karen's eyes popped open. She needed to get back to the spot Tiana put her. She hopped of the top of the boat to the floor.

When she got to the bottom she started to hop to the spot when something really cold grabbed her. Karen looked at the wall and saw a shadow clutching her.

"LET ME GO!!" She griped. She struggled to get out of its grip. Naveen, who came around to the corner saw the shadow and Karen. "Naveen! GO!!!" Karen shouted, trying to get Naveen to run. But the ghost shadow thingy grabbed him too. They both struggled to get free.

Karen, who was laying on Naveen since the ghost had them both in the same hand, was trying to get her arms free.

The shadow then left the boat, taking the frogs to Facilier.

**OH GOSH!!!!**


	7. Good ending and a sneak preview

**As always, I am COMPLETELY Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I went brain dead and then I ended up turning into a Roleplay-aholic (Which means I RP too much xD). And NOW I have my feelings hurt cause my Friend's OC Gwen is MARRIED to that cute Kowalski from POM! *Blindly throws stuff in anger***

**Pikachu/Karen: O.O**

**Me: Heh Heh Sorry…as always, let da chappy BEGIN! HUZZAH! *Shoots Blank into the air***

**Random Person:OW!**

**Me/Karen/Pikachu: O.O**

**Me: WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?**

**Pikachu: Gummy bears?**

**Me: NOO! We remember last time….*Shudders***

Karen and Naveen kept trying to escape the ghost's grasp. Karen managed to get her arms free and tried to pull herself free. Suddenly, they came to a chimney and Karen could hear voices, "I'm DOOMED! OW!"

"NO lARRY!" A voice shouted at the other, making Karen shudder since she knew who owned the voice, "I'm the one who's doomed! Unless we get that frog's blood in-" He was cut off as the shadows entered the chimney. When they got through, Karen could see they were inside alittle guest house Mister. LaBuff had for guests when they visited.

Naveen was thrown over to Facilier as one of the ghost's threw him over. "We are back in business boys!" Facilier said, holding Naveen, ( I went completely brain dead here. So we shall wait! *Gets hit by a tomatoe* OW! OK OK!)

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Naveen snapped at Facilier. Karen was trembling from fright so she closed her eyes. She shot her eyes open just in time to see Naveen get bit by the doll head thing that he used when Lawrence first turned into Naveen. Karen swallowed and felt the ghost throw her. She expected to land hard on the ground but instead she felt someone catch her.

Facilier grinned evily at her, making her whimper, "You didn't see anything" He said to her. He then started walking over to something. Karen had her eyes closed tight in fright. She then heard Naveen shout behind them, "_She's a KID! Just let her go!" _Karen opened her eyes and saw nothing dangerous, except for a little fridge had in every guest house just in some visitors got hungry in the middle of the night.

"_Now what's with the fridge?" _Karen thought, confused. Her question was answered when Facilier opened the door and said "No worries, your friend is just gonna chill" (O.O) Karen swallowed a snicker at the remark.

Facilier opened the fridge and then opened the little freezer door and threw Karen in there. Karen realized what was going on and tried to get to the door, but it already closed. It was dark and cold in the freezer

(Karen:AUUUGH! YOU HATE ME! *Attacks me*

Me:AUUUUUGH! NOOO! YOU'LL SURVIVE! PIKACHU!  
PIka:Your on your own!

Me:-.- I shall destroy you later..)

Karen hugged herself to keep warm. It was silent for a while and thought the worst about Naveen. "_Ok relax, just keep shouting and someone will come" _Karen thought.

Karen then thought 'Everyone's at the Mardi-Gras parade, no one will hear me'. After a while, Karen felt tired. She kept trying to stay awake, but her eyes always drooped. She then decided to get up. She got up, coldness screaming in her body. She pushed on the door with all her strength, but nothing happened.

She kept pushing and pushing and then saw it open a crack. She pushed again and this time, it opened. The door of the fridge opened as well and a THUNK was heard. Karen jumped out of the fridge, shaking. She realized SOMEONE had put a wine bottle in front of the freezer door.

Karen walked..er..leaped out of the room. When she exited, the cold air made her shiver since she was still cold from the freezer. Her arms were freezing.

Karen leaped toward town. She could see lights, people tossing fake necklaces to other people from the floats, and people cheering. She looked around to see if she could see Naveen. She then saw a familiar figure and recognized it as.."Tiana!" she said, happily.

But then she saw she was looking at a float and then hopped away.

Karen looked in the direction she was looking at. She saw Lawrence (Who was pretending to be Naveen) standing by Charlotte (Who was wearing a dress)

Karen looked at the two confused, and then realized they were getting _married. _Karen started freaking out. She did NOT want Charlotte to marry Lawrence. Not that she did want to be human, but Charlotte would be marrying a liar.

Then suddenly, when she started to walk away in defeat, she heard a scream. She turned around and saw a frog attacking Lawrence. She then realized the frog was Naveen. She stared at the scene in shock as Charlotte shouted "Goodnes gracious! Are you alright?" "I just need a moment!" The fake Naveen shouted, grabbing Naveen and running toward a church. Karen followed them. She entered the church, unnoticed. "Lawrence! Why are you doing this?" Naveen asked.

"It's payback! For many years of humiliation-" Growled Lawrence. Karen then saw Facilier enter the room and say "Get your royal self back out there and finish this wedding!" Karen then saw Ray come inside and see Naveen yank the necklace off Lawrence and kick it to Ray.

"I got her!" Ray said, grabbing the necklace, and then said "It got me too" Karen sighed and went to help him. She and Ray exited the building. Suddenly, Karen saw some shadow's following them.

"Come on! I know a short cut" She said to Ray. She led Ray down alittle alley. Her and Ray went down the alley and then Karen saw a familiar figure. "TIANA!" She shouted to get the figure's attention. Tiana looked behind her and saw Karen and Ray coming to her. Ray handed her the necklace thingy and then the shadows came out of nowhere.

Karen swallowed and Ray told Her and Tiana to run.

Tiana grabbed Karen's hand and they ran off.

"Is Ray gonna be ok?" Karen asked. "I don't know" Tiana said. They kept running and then were cornered by Facilier's shadow, "Back off!" Tiana said, holding the necklace thingy, "OR I'm gonna break this thing!"

Karen, who was told by Tiana to hide in the grass which was tall, whimpered silently. She closed her eyes and tried to see if she was dreaming or not. She opened them, but then Tiana and Facilier were gone. "T-Tiana?" Karen said. Silence.

She walked out of the grass. She looked around. She walked ahead and then she gasped. Her hand was gone. She pulled back and her hand was there, connected to her arm. She let her hand go forward again and it disappeared. She pulled back and it was visible.

She then put her head forward. She felt like she was pushing her head through a veil. She then got her head inside.

She looked and saw a golden room with people sitting at tables. They were in a restaurant.

She heard some familiar voices ahead and saw a women dressed in what seemed like a white feather coat. She looked at her confused and realized that it was Tiana. And she was talking to Facilier.

He seemed to be trying to talk Tiana into doing something. "_Don't do it 't do…what he's trying to take from you _Karen thought.

Just then Karen saw Tiana start yelling at Facilier and she then heard her say "And neither will I!" she then tried to throw down the necklace but Facilier's ghost grabbed it before it hit the ground.

Suddenly the scene around them disappeared and Tiana turned back into a frog. "Ya'll should've taken my deal! Cause now your gonna stay as aslimy little frog" Facilier sneered at Tiana. Tiana looked at Karen who gave her a worried look. "I got news for you shadowman" Tiana then said, "It's not slime..it's MUCAS!" she then shot her tongue out and managed to grab the necklace away from Facilier.

She then got up and threw it on the ground. "_NO! NOO!" _Facilier shouted in fear.

There were suddenly a lot of lights and noises.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

Suddenly, Tiana grabbed Karen and they hid behind a gravestone

"This is just a minor setback!" Facilier tried to explain to some voodoo objects that had come from the ground. "I still have that froggy prince locked away!" Karen saw Tiana look half relieved and shocked

_Are you ready!_

Suddenly a grave disappeared in a flash of green light and a portal appeared and it started to suck Facilier and his shadow into it. Facilier kept begging but the portal then sucked him up. With a loud BOOM, it was all gone.

Tiana opened her eyes and saw Karen hugging her, tight. "It's ok….it's gone" Tiana calmed. Karen then let her go. Suddenly, a loud DING filled the air. The clock showed it was 10 minutes till midnight.

"Oh man..come on!" Tiana said. She grabbed Karen's hand and they started hopping to town.

They got there just in time to see Lawrence get arrested. "That's the Naveen you saw a while ago" Karen told Tiana. The two then saw the real Naveen talking to Charlotte. Even though they were a few feet away, Karen could hear Charlotte say "Oh my word, this si so much to ubsorb, now let me see if I got this right…if I kiss you..you, Tia and Karen will turn human again and me and you will get married and live happily ever after and the end!" she giggled.

Karen felt her heart break. Tiana and Naveen weren't gonna get married?

Karen and Tiana then hopped to a wall behind them so they could watch the scene.

"Yes..more or less, but remember!" Naveen told Charlotte, "You must give Tiana the money she requires for her restaurant and Karen a good home somewhere here in New Orleans. Because Tiana and Karen.." he looked at the sky, seeing Evangeline sparkling bright, "They are my Evangelines"

Karen felt a smile print on her face as well as Tiana. "Whatever you say, suga" Charlotte said. She quickly put some lipstick on and said "Pucker up butter cup!" Naveen sighed, annoyed, and puckered his lips, hardly. Charlotte leaned in to kiss him when Tiana shouted "Wait!" "Tiana?" Naveen said, surprised, "Tiana?" Charlotte asked, surprised to see her friend a frog.

"Don't do this" Tiana said to Naveen. Karen followed her. Naveen saw her coming and felt his spirits lift since he was happy she was ok, but quickly looked at Tiana with a serious look, "What are you saying! We are running out of time!" he started walking back to Charlotte but then Tiana pulled him back, "I won't let you!"

"It's the only way you can get to your dream!" Naveen said.

Karen sighed. "My dream?" Tiana asked,"My dream wouldn't be complete…without you and Karen in it"

Karen felt weird at that point. She looked at Tiana, confused and smiled. "I love you, Naveen" Tiana said.

Naveen walked back to the two, smiling. He got the two on their feet and asked "Words and all?"

"Words and all" Tiana said. Karen was on the verge of tears "Oh..give me a hug you two" she said, hugging them.

Charlotte sniffed and said "All my life, I heard of fairy tales and….and Tia! You found it!" Tiana smiled

"I'll kiss him" Charlotte said "For you honey, no marriage required!" She picked Naveen up and started to kiss him when the clock struck 12. "Oh dear.." Charlotte said "Maybe that clock's alittle fast" she kissed Naveen, but it didn't work. She kept kissing him randomly (THAT'S MY CUTIE, LADYYY!)

Charlotte sadly placed him back on the ground. Suddenly, they heard Luis shout "Tiana! Naveen!" "Is that Louis?" Karen asked. Naveen nodded and they hopped to Louis who was holding something in his hands.

They hopped to him "What is it?" Karen asked Louis. "Shadowman layed poor Ray low" Luis said, "He's hurt awful bad" He layed Ray, who was weak, on a mardi gras feather.

"Hey, how come ya'll still-?" Ray started asking Tiana. "We're stayin frogs Ray" she said. "And we're staying together" Naveen said.

Ray smiled and said "I like that very much" he then looked at the sky and said "And Evangeline…like that too" he sighed and closed his eyes. Then he stopped moving.

Karen suddenly realized what happened to him and felt the tears come out of her eyes.

Naveen wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

Ray had died

(OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! *Starts crying* NOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY! WHY WHY WHY! STUPID VOODOO DUDE! *Kicks a Facilier doll out the window*HAHAHAHAA!)

()

That same night, they took Ray's body to the bayou and had the funeral. All of Ray's family came, upset. At the funeral when they were putting Ray's coffin leaf into the water, Karen had a really weird feeling buzzing in her mind.

She tapped on Naveen's shoulder to tell him but he didn't feel it. She sighed and felt the tears of sadness come into her eyes yet again.

Suddenly, the sky brightened. She looked up and saw something weird happen. Everyone shot their attention up to the sky and another star appeared right by Evangeline.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINEZZZ! ENOUGHHH! XD)

Karen was sitting down one day when suddenly Tiana grabbed her and covered her in a hug "OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT!" she asked. "Ow!" Karen said "What?" "NAVEEN ASKED ME TO MARRY HIIIM!" Tiana shouted with glee. "Ow…good" Karen said, "Your hurting me…."Tiana let her go "Sorry….."

"Well, that's good your getting married! When?" Karen asked. "Today" Tiana said.

"O.O" went Karen, "Don't you need plans?" "Well, yes" Tiana said "But Mama Odie over heard us since she was taking a walk and then she told us to go to her house"

Karen nodded.

After a while, they went to Mama Odie's for the wedding. Karen was with Louis while Tiana and Naveen were getting ready. "Do you think the wedding will be good?" Karen asked Louis. "I'm sure it will!" Louis said.

Karen nodded and smiled. Then finally the wedding started. After Naveen and Tiana said the words, Mama Odie then said "I now pronounce you frog and wife. Get to it ho along, give your lovely bride some sugar" Naveen and Tiana then leaned in and kissed.

Karen suddenly saw a light circle them. She also was in a light. The three frogs were lifted in the air. Karen closed her eyes and waited. She then suddenly felt wet after a while. She opened her eyes and realized she was in the water. She swam up and took in a deep breath.

She looked around and saw Louis give her a confused look. She looked at where Naveen and Tiana and saw instead of frogs, two humans. Karen then realized they were human.

It turned out that when Naveen kissed Tiana, he was actually kissing a princess. Then after another kiss, Karen felt just happy.

(! O.O)

It was surprising but they got back to New Orleans. After a trip to the place (And the orphanage to just make Karen their foster kid *cheers happily*), Tiana had the restaurant. It took a bit of work but they got it done.

After a month or two, Louis was playing his trumpet on stage without freaking people out, Tiana was serving her Benyay's, Naveen had a wife and kid, and Karen had a home.

What more could anybody ask for?

_The end_

**WOAH WOAH! Stop the presses! Did I actually write all THAT?**

**Everyone and Me:*stares around and then falls down laughing***

**Me:I …ca..can't BREAAATH! *Laughs harder* But still! I have finished a fanfic! HUZZAAAAH! And now for alittle sneak peak of da sequel!:**

Karen walked quickly inside the restaurant after that little scary scene. She then ended up bumping into Naveen. "What's with the look?" she asked him. Naveen had a little look on his face. It was a face of sadness mixed with worry. "Let's go talk in the other room" he said. He opened a door to his office. He and Karen entered the room.

"So what's the news?" Karen asked him. Naveen sighed and sat down "The Finners called last night and said that…." he paused hesitantly, " somebody wants to adopt you...and it's in another town" Karen froze, "Why?" she asked.

"They work for a child day care staff" Naveen said "And they wanted to send you to a family that needs a kid".

Karen frowned, "But I like it here" she said "I want to stay here with you and Tiana" Naveen nodded "I know, I tried to talk them out of it but they didn't listen and said you were leaving next Saturday" Karen felt like crying and then said "But isn't there something you can do to not let that happen?"

"They said somebody needed a kid and that's you so….there's nothing really much we can do" Naveen said.

Karen was getting mad so she then shouted "So your just gonna drop it? So you don't like me?" Naveen looked at her and said "I do like you, but I just.."

"Ughh..just drop it ok!" Karen snapped "Just drop it! I hate you I really hate you!" she then ran out the door and left the restaurant. Naveen just was frozen. He liked Karen, but…something was bugging Karen…it was just bugging her….

**DEAR GOSH DID I JUST WRITE THAT?**

**Pikachu:I think you just did!**


End file.
